


Slip and Slide: winter

by USSRomanoff



Series: Christmas OTP Prompts [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sledding, samtasha - Freeform, unpopular ship but fuck it I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSRomanoff/pseuds/USSRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has never been one for winter fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip and Slide: winter

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas OTP Prompt 15: Sledding  
> Couple: Samtasha

Winter activities that involved playing in the snow weren’t something that Natasha really took part of. She liked the snow, it was cold and familiar to her but she didn’t play in it. She hadn’t as a child and she didn’t now. She liked the feel and sound of it under her feet and that was as close as she came.

Taking a walk with Sam, they passed through a park, snow covered the ground and trees. It was a picturesque view. They passed a hill with cardboard piled at the bottom and Sam stopped.

“You ever do this?” he asked gesturing to the pile.

“Do what?” she asked, she raised a brow and tilted her head at him.

“You know, use cardboard as a makeshift sled,” he replied.

Natasha laughed and shook her head. “No, that wasn’t something I did.”

“Ah,” he said. “Well I did it a lot as a kid, way more fun than an actual sled.”

“Really? Cardboard?”

“Hell yeah!” he replied, “I don’t like that skepticism in your voice.” Sam grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the bottom of the hill. “Come on, you have to try it.”

Natasha laughed and shook her head. “You’re kidding right?”

“No way,” he said. “We’re doing this. Just once, it’s not going to kill your serious reputation.”

“It might,” she joked but let him drag him over and picked up a piece of cardboard as well. They climbed to the top of the hill, which wasn’t all that hgh but she supposed it was high enough. She didn’t exactly know what was an ideal sledding hill.

Natasha set down her cardboard next to Sam’s and looked over at him. “So, I just sit down and slide?” she asked.

“You sit down and slide,” he agreed. “And try not to be too sore when I beat you down the hill.”

Natasha laughed and sat down. “Yeah, we’ll see about that.”

They both pushed off from the top and slide down to the hill. They were neck and neck and neither seemed to make it to the bottom of the hill before the other. Sam looked at Natasha expectantly. “Well?” he asked.

“It’d probably be more fun with a bigger hill,” she replied with a shrug.

“Oh, so the hill wasn’t big enough for you?” he laughed.

“Nope.”

Sam knocked his shoulder into hers playfully. “You liked it, come on. Admit it.”

“It was okay.”

“Come on,” he urged. He leaned over and kissed her cheek repeatedly. “Admit it or I’m going to tickle you.”

Natasha made a face. “You wouldn’t dare.” One secret she tried to keep was that she was a bit ticklish, especially when she started to trust someone.

“Yeah I would. Admit it it was fun and you liked it or your stoic face is going to fall as I tickle you and you laugh and squeal.”

Natasha huffed. She hated that he could use that against her. “Fine,” she conceded. “It was a little fun, and I liked it alright.”

That was enough for Sam for now. He stood and offered her a hand up, kissing her as she came to her feet. Natasha wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

“Let’s go find a hill that would satisfy your appetite then,” he said with a smile after her pulled away. 


End file.
